And so she did
by blackalleykatt
Summary: My first fanfic so bare with me. Swanqueen AU. Emma is starting her life in a new city and just so happens to catch the eye of a particular brunette. T for now.
1. So it begins

Emma was starting her first year of college. A new city means new people and new people mean a fresh start. No more small-town drama where everyone knows everyone else and everything about them.

Emma had dreamt of living in the big city since she was a child. Do not get her wrong. She loves her small town and her adoptive parents even more but something has always felt like it was missing. No matter how much they showered her with gifts, she never felt whole.

In the last year, Emma went through a bit of a rebellious stage: skipping school, partying, and the occasional joy rides in the towns people's cars. Lucky for her her father is the town mayor and Emma managed to stay out of serious trouble.

Emma is attending Art school in New York. Not that she needed it but, she got a full ride scholarship. Her parents were pretty wealthy. She knows her dads profession but her mom has always been a bit of a mystery. Her parents always joked they were prince charming and snow white and that her grandparents where a king and queen and left all their trust to her father.

Unlike most freshman Emma will be living in an off-campus loft that her parents gave her as a graduation gift. Compensation for guilt most likely. Her father's assistant even took her shopping so the loft would be fully furnished by the time she moved in.

Just as she finishes loading up her car her parents walk outside to say their final goodbyes.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want to take the car we bought you? Surely you'll get to the city much safer than in this…thing" Her mother says.

"Mom, you know what this car means to me, I want it with me while I start this new chapter in my life." Responded Emma.

"Well, suit yourself then. We love you and please keep us updated along the way and call the second you get to your loft or I will have the entire Storybrooke police out searching for you."

She hugs her mother and father before getting into her car and driving off, taking one last look at the place she's called home for the last 18 years.

She cant believe shes finally doing this. Doing what she's dreamt about her whole life, and with nothing better than the car her birth mother had left to her when she passed away.

Emma didn't know much about her, just that she was an amazing artist and loved her daughter dearly. When she was three her mother was diagnosed with cancer, it spread quickly and her mother was gone after a few short months.

After roughly five hours of driving Emma arrives at her loft in Manhattan. She pulls up to the valet at her building. Taking a deep breath, she steps on to the street and looks around. It's the beginning of fall, the trees are in transition from bright greens and yellows to hues of orange and reds. It rained earlier in the day and a thin sheen of water coats the streets.

"I'm home." She says to herself.


	2. Ch. 2

"Shit, shit, shit!" Emma yells.

It's the first day of classes and she's slept in.

If she hurries, she can make it just in time for her advanced arts class with Professor Mills.

Emma heard she was quite the "Evil Queen".

"Great, day one and she's already going to hate me." Sighed Emma

She quickly throws on her blue skinny jeans, white tank top and red leather jacket and bolts out the door.

Emma opted for the subway and thank god she did because people really aren't kidding when they tell you to never drive in New York.

With a minute until class starts Emma is sprinting down the hallway.

Unbeknownst to her, someone was walking out of the ladies room.

*whack*

"Watch where you're going next time!" Emma says as she tries to collect her things from the ground that managed to fly out of her bag during the fall.

" _Pardon me dear but I do believe YOU were the one on a high speed chase."_

That voice gave Emma goosebumps. Slowly she looks up. The mystery woman was _hot._ She was clad in a tight royal blue dress that hit just above the knee, black stilettos, and raven hair that reached just below her shoulders.

" _You're drooling dear."_

Emma snapped out of the trance she was in.

"I..uh..I'm…so sorry, di..did I hurt you, Mrs..?" Emma stutters.

" _Regina Mills. Save the Mrs for my mother dear."_

"Please don't say you're Miss Mills the Advanced Arts professor"

" _That would indeed be me, which you've now made me tardy for my class. Try to slow down next time."_

Her voice was harsh but Emma swears as she turned away Regina Mills winked at her.

As Emma walks into the classroom she finds a seat as far back as she can manage. She does her best to keep her head down and not make eye contact with her professor but, as luck always seems to be on her side, Miss Mills begins to take attendance. Her palms start to sweat as she nears her name.

"Swan"

"Swan…"

"Shit" Emma mumbles,

"Here." She says as she raises a hand.

"How kind of you to tune in Miss..Em-ma Swan."

"God, could that have gone any worse?" Emma thought to herself.

"Now, I hope you all didn't think this class would be an easy grade. This is Advanced Art, not kindergarten craft time. I would like you all to choose an artist from the Romanticism Art movement in the 1800's to 1850's. This assignment will count as 40% of your grade. You have three weeks."

Emma's head shot up. Did she know? There's no way, she couldn't. Her mother was famous for her romanticism art and naturally, she followed in her footsteps.

Emma went from pure panic (no thanks to her bombshell of a professor) to giving Miss Mills her undivided attention. Her interest was piqued now more than ever.


	3. Ch 3

A week later*

Emma had been working tirelessly on her Advanced Arts assignment but she'd hit a roadblock. She needed to get out and find some inspiration. Growing up as wealthy as she was fake ID's weren't hard to come by, Emma decided maybe a night out would do her some good. She put on a tight black dress that fell mid-thigh, her favorite pair of red valentino stilettos and let her natural curls fall down her back. She touched up her mascara and headed out the door.

Emma caught a taxi downtown to the Metropolitan bar. Supposedly it's one of the best gay bars in the city. She walked in with the intentions of finding some inspiration for her piece but what she encountered was a whole different experience.

Emma approaches the bar and orders her usual, gin and tonic with lime.

Emma doesn't know it yet, but someone has been admiring here from across the bar since the moment she entered.

"I'm getting a drink, need anything?" Regina asks.

Katherine is too busy with her tongue down her boyfriend's throat to hear Regina's question.

Regina opens her mouth but doesn't bother.

"What's the use.." she thinks.

Regina is dressed in a black leather jacket with a white top, leather leggings and matching stiletto boots.

She grabs her purse and discretely makes her way over to a particular blonde sitting at the bar.

She slips into the seat behind Emma and catches the attention of the bartender.

"Gin and Tonic dear, and another drink for her" she tells him.

That voice sends a chill down Emma's spine.

Slowly she turns herself around and her jaw drops.

"Do you make a habit of ogling your professors Miss Swan?"

"Uh… I….um" Emma stutters and clears her throat.

"You're just the last person I expected to see out...at a gay bar"

" _I do believe I am entitled to a social life dear."_

Emma's face flushed a red hue and she prayed her professor wouldn't notice.

The bartender returned and slid their drinks across the bar, "Here you are ladies."

" _I see we have similar taste in drinks."_ Regina smirked.

"Oh uh yeah, this has always been my go to." Emma replied sheepishly.

" _Well...cheers dear_ " Regina raises her glass and clinked it with Emma's.

Emma took a nervous sip. Was this really happening? _The_ Regina Mills was buying her a drink.

Emma felt a tingle as Regina's hand stroked her bare arm.

" _Pardon my forward attitude but, would you care to join me at my home for a nightcap?" Asked Regina._

"Lead the way… Regina" responded Emma.


End file.
